


A Drunken Night Later

by randomness8382



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/M, Idiots in Love, Sokka is conflicted, Toph isnt the only blind one, just them being idiots, like you would think sokka is blind too, not a slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: After Suki broke up with, Sokka felt broken. He went to the one person that always made him feel better.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rewriting this from something I've already started. I'm not great at lots of words, but I had this idea so I went with it. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but it will be a couple chapaters.

“I, um… I don’t think we are working anymore,” Suki said, “I think it’s time to be done. You know what we had… it was great, but… I think we’ve had our fill. If that makes sense.”

Sokka had know that this had been a long time coming, but his heart still sunk. Hearing the words out loud, no matter how much he might agree with her, they still hurt.

“I get it…well, I don’t, but I do. If that makes sense. I’m going to go… and I’ll come by tomorrow to get some clothes while I figure out where I’m going to stay.” Sokka said with mixed emotions. He didn’t know what he should be feeling, much less what he was feeling. Relief? Sadness? Grateful? All he really knew was that he was confused.

“There’s no need. I’m moving back to Kyoshi Island. I thought it would be best. Bye Sokka.”

“Bye Suki.” Sokka said and he got up and walked out the door. He thought that he could also add shock to that list. The fact that she had thought about this enough, and that she was so sure, that she had already made plans to move out of their apartment. And all the way back to Kyoshi Island. He didn’t really have a plan of where he was going, he had just started walking with all these thoughts running through his head. The start of Republic City was small, so it didn’t take him long to get some where familiar. He looked up, not sure of where is was, but I guess that it shouldn’t have come of much of a surprise. She was his best friend after all.

_Knock knock knock_

“What are you doing here, Meathead?” Toph said as she opened the door to her small apartment. Toph was still Toph, no tact to be had.

“Suki. She, um broke…she…broke up with me.” Sokka said in a quiet voice. Why was he here? Why did his feet lead him here?

“Oh, um. Sorry.” Toph said while rubbing the back of her neck, “Come in.” She held the door open for him, as he stumbled inside. “Do you want something to drink?”

That sounded good. Maybe something strong, something to help him not feel for a little bit.

“Yeah, something strong. I don’t care what.” He said as he flopped down onto the couch. He knew that he had kinda invited himself in and should be the one getting the drinks seeing as he could, you know see.

“That bad, huh?” He figured it was that bad.

“It had been a long time coming, but…” Sokka replied, stating the only truth he could feel solid about right now.

“Yeah, I know, still sucks.” Toph said as she was pouring him a drink. “What did Katara have to say about it?”

“Nothing. Haven’t gone to see her yet. Like I knew it was coming, but I think Katara always just thought that we would work it out. Get married quick like her and Aang did. Felt wrong to go to her first. You felt like somewhere safe to go.” Sokka said, rambling as he let himself be open. Toph handed him the drink she had poured him and quickly downed her own, pouring herself another. “You seem like you’re having a worse night than me.”

“What? No, just teaching others metalbending is harder than I thought. Think I might just give up on the whole teaching others how to do it thing.” What was she talking about? She was a great teacher, taught Aang earthbending.

“What, no you’re a great teacher. Taught Aang how to earthbend. You’ll get there, just give them time.” Sokka said as he got up and got the bottle off the counter in the kitchen and brought it to the couch. No point in going back and forth when he knew he was going to drink the whole thing. He’d have to buy her a bottle or two to replace this one.

“I see you have plans to finish that bottle.” Toph said as Sokka poured himself another glass.

“As long as you don’t make me finish it alone.” He really didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Of course, I never let my friends drink alone.” Toph said taking the bottle from Sokka and taking a swig out of it. With that words fell silent and the only sound was the bottle passing back and forth. He was in his head thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. The way they went at the bottle and then another, and then the rest of the wine from when Katara was last there, they were easily drunk in no time at all.

“Thank you, for being here.” Sokka slurred out. “Can I spend the night? I don’t want to be alone. I’ll sleep on the couch”

“Of course, you can sleep here tonight.”

“You sure? I don’t want to impose.” He knew he had asked but he didn’t want to feel like he was making her do something she didn’t want to.

“You never are. I’d feel better knowing you were safe, anyways.”

“Awwww, you care. Oh my Spirits, Toph has feelings. I didn’t know you were capable of having those.” Sokka almost basically shouted out, the alcohol in his system causing his voice up a few octaves.

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so in your head all the time and got your head out of your ass, you would’ve noticed a long time ago!” Toph mumbled, her filter leaving her with all the alcohol in her system.

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked confused.

“I mean! Ugggh! I thought I was supposed to be the blind one. I mean this!” Toph groaned out, and then she leaned in and kissed Sokka squarely on the mouth. She expected him to push her off him, but he leaned into the kiss. He didn’t really know why. He wasn’t completely over Suki, and really shouldn’t be rebounding with a friend, especially his best friend. Toph leaned out of the kiss and moved so that she was straddling him, as he pulled her back in. He really should stop this before they couldn’t take something back, though he thought, might already be passed that. They were that way for quite some time. Eventually, Sokka picked her up and walked them to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He really shouldn’t be doing this. He undid the top button of the wrap of her dress so that he could press kisses to her neck, causing her to moan. Her hands were on his back, and quickly pulling his belt loose, and then undoing the clasp of his shirt. They really should stop. His shirt was hanging open so that she had access to his stomach, including his abs. She ran her hands down his chest, the rough callouses on her hands sending shivers down his spine, and then flipped him so that she was on top of him. As she looked down at him, Sokka got the weird feeling that even though she was blind, that she was taking in the view.

“Like what you feel?” he asked her.

“Finally grasped the concept that I’m blind, now did ya?” she responded. “Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“No. But I really don’t want to stop. We really should through.” Sokka said. “I…ummm,” Sokka started nervously, while clearing his throat, “I, don’t have a condom on me though, if we don’t stop. You know only if that was what you wanted! Because if not it’s fine rea-“

Toph stopped him midsentence with a kiss. “That’s exactly what I was thinking, I have a couple extra in the nightstand drawer.” Sokka looked at her trying to gage if this was really something he should be doing. Well he knew he shouldn’t, but was it something he wanted?


	2. What Are We Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, they're idiots when it comes to each other.

Sokka woke up with a raging headache and his arm around a small body. So maybe that was just a bad dream. Suki was in bed with him and hadn’t broken up with him. He pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent, but that wasn’t Suki’s scent no that was Toph’s. He opened his eyes and saw her still sleeping on the bed next to him. As he took into account that he was definitely naked, and so was she, most of last night flashed through his mind. He really should have stopped. As quickly as he could without waking her, Sokka got up and out of bed. He found his clothes on the floor and hurriedly pulled them on. He walked out of the room rubbing his eyes, he could really use some food. He opened the fridge only to find that there was nothing really in there, half of it being expired at that. What she did have was coffee. That would do until he could get something good to eat. He knew that he should visit Katara soon and tell her what had happened with Suki. Once the coffee had finished brewing, he took a cup for himself and considered pouring one for Toph. As he took a sip of his coffee, he remembered that he had that important meeting with the Firelord and the council for the city. He looked around for a piece of paper that he could write a note to Toph on, before he realized the stupidity of that. She was blind. He considered just leaving but that felt wrong, this wasn’t just a random girl he had slept with. This was Toph. He knew that they were going to have to have a very awkward conversation about this later, but he couldn’t walk out without saying something.

He staled at the door, knowing that he really needed to get home to shower and change before he had that meeting. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, then he realized that was stupid as he had woken up in the same bed as her, naked none the less. He walked in the room and over to the bed. He was struck with how peaceful she looked as she slept. He hadn’t seen that from her before. While they were traveling around the world, they were almost always in constant danger, afraid to sleep too soundly. He really just wanted to let her keep sleeping, but he really had to go and he couldn’t leave without saying something. He shook her gently and even though she hadn’t woken up earlier when he got up, this was enough to startle her awake. She jumped out of bed not registering that she was naked, but relaxed when she felt Sokka’s heartbeat. Sokka turned around quickly.

“Uhhh, Toph you’re a little naked there. Might want to cover up.” Sokka said facing the wall. When she heard this she quickly pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself.

“Thanks,” Toph said quietly.

“Thank you for letting me spend the night. I have a meeting that I can’t be late for so I’m going to go, but, uhhhh, we can talk later. Ok?” Sokka said quickly.

“Yeah, no problem.” Toph said, as if nothing big had happened. As if they hadn’t just changed everything between them. As if he meant nothing to her, maybe he didn’t. With these thoughts rushing through his head he started the walk back to his place. Maybe it was better if that meant nothing. They could stay friends and put it in the past.

He got back to his apartment and hopped into the shower. After he washed up quickly, he put on some of his more formal robes and headed out the door. He had enough time to stop at a tea shop for a cup and some food. Better if he didn’t seem to hungover when he got there. He tried to think if this was a meeting that Katara might be invited to. While the berating he got for being hungover wouldn’t be fun, the healing she could provide would be worth it. She wasn’t on the council for the city, but most of the members highly valued her opinion. He had finished his tea, payed, and walked to city hall. When he opened the door to the main hall, he noticed Aang was talking with Zuko and Katara. So, he thought, she was here. He walked up to them and said his hellos.

“We should probably get in there.” Aang said.

“Actually, could I steal Katara for a moment?” Sokka asked, more towards Katara than anyone else.

“Yeah, I’ll be in shortly you guys.” Katara said and the other boys walked off. “What do you need Sokka?”

“Well, two things actually. One, I’m very hungover-“

“Sokka!!”

“-and would very much appreciate you helping me out with that. Two, the reason I’m very hungover is because Suki broke up with me. And no, I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later.”

“Sokka.” Katara sighed. She looked at him like she wanted to say something more, but she just bended some water out of her pouch and brought her hands to her head. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He said and started to walk away, but before he could get far Katara wrapped him into a tight bear hug.

“When you’re ready to talk, I’m here okay.”

“Yeah, thanks. Again. Come on we don’t want to be late.”

“Well, I know for a fact that Toph isn’t here yet, so we won’t be the latest.” When Katara said this, Sokka started coughing. “You okay there?” Katara asked.

“Yeah. Uh, Toph’s coming to this meeting?” Sokka asked, worry going through his mind. He knew they would see each other again, but this soon kind of freaked him out. What was he going to say to her.

* * *

Toph had been wondering since Sokka had left that morning if they were going to the same meeting later. She had so many mixed emotions about last night. She knew they were both drunk and was pretty sure they had fallen asleep together so Sokka had to remember, but there was this slight hope that he wouldn’t. This stupid crush that she had had since she was twelve. She had stopped herself before because he was with Suki, but as soon as that wasn’t in play, apparently, she couldn’t stop herself. She was blind enough to know that there was no way Sokka was over Suki yet, but she had a hard time caring about that.

She was walking to the meeting knowing that she was late but having a hard time caring and just hoping that Katara was there to heal her hangover. She opened the door to feel that Katara was just about to enter the meeting room, with Sokka reaching to open the door for her.

“Great,” she sighed under her breath. Louder, she yelled for Katara. “Sugar Queen, hold up!”

She walked to catch up with her, evidently Sokka waiting there too.

“Hey Toph.” Katara greeted her.

“Could you do me a favor, I have a really bad hangover and its honestly hard to see.” Toph knew that with a little exaggeration Katara would help her no problem. The only problem she didn’t see was the fact that Sokka had just asked for the same thing.

“Yeah, of course. Were you with Sokka last night?” Katara asked making the connection a little too quickly for Toph’s liking. Though to her surprise Sokka was the one who answered.

“Yeah, didn’t want to think too much about what had happened. Kind of just didn’t want to feel anything at all last night. Sorry about running out so quickly, didn’t know that you would be here too.”

“No worries. If you hadn’t woke me, I would’ve overslept.” With that all three of them walked into the meeting.

* * *

The meeting didn’t take as long as Sokka thought it would. The were just going over boring zoning stuff and their alliances with the other nations. No one wanted to spend too much time on the boring stuff.

“While we are all here, we need to discuss, some sort of police. With how new the city is there hasn’t been too big a problem within the city, but I’ve about benders taking advantage about the lack of enforcement of the law. Toph you mentioned that you had an idea.” Aang announced.

“Yeah, metalbenders. The art to it is hard enough that not a lot of people know how to do it. So, I thought that as I was training them up that they might make a good police force. Not a lot of benders know how to fight metal, so it would be good enforcement.”

“That sounds like something we should talk about. Next time though, for now I think this meeting is over.” With Aang dismissing them, Sokka got up and was ready to leave when Aang called out to them. “Guys, could you wait, there’s something Katara and I want to tell you.”

When all of the other council members had left, after knowing the Avatar wasn’t talking to them, Katara started talking. “So, we have some exciting news. I’m expecting!”

“That’s such great news Katara. I can’t believe my baby sister is pregnant.” Sokka said happily, pulling Katara into a hug.

“That is great news, guys.” Zuko said.

“I’m happy for you, Twinkle Toes. And you too Sugar Queen. You’ll be great parents.” Toph replied.

“Thanks,” Aang said grabbing Katara’s hand in his. “Me and Katara are headed to the Southern Water tribe tomorrow, she wants to tell Hakoda and her Gran Gran before the news spreads too far and they hear it from someone else, so just keep a lid on it.”

“Yeah of course. Sokka walk out with me?” Toph said.

“Sure, bye guys. Congrats again.” Sokka said as he walked out with Toph. He wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted, but something was obviously up. Once they were out of the building Sokka brought it up. “Something on you mind?”

“About last night,” oh great this already, “I… we were both very drunk and Suki had just broken up with you. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Toph, we’re both adults. I needed that. I should’ve stopped, shouldn’t have brought you into the bedroom, but I did. It happened already, and well we can’t take it back. I don’t think I want to. But also, it shouldn’t have happened. Suki-“ At this his voice broke, he took a second and started back up. “Suki had quite literally just broken up with me. You were the first place I went. I’m no where near ready for a new relationship.”

“Sokka, I never said-“

“I know you didn’t. I did. Me and Suki have always been complicated. It was easy at first, then for a while we really did love each other. I've been really confused with my feelings recently too. And now…knowing how you feel. I can’t lose you. I’m sorry that I let it get that far.” Sokka had started talking and it was hard to stop until he had said it all. He knew that it was too much. Toph didn’t do feelings, this would be too much for her, but also he was rejecting her. And that hurt too.

“Sokka. Don’t worry about it. It happened. I’ve never been good with relationships anyways. You’re my best friend, that’s enough.” He hopes that this doesn’t break them. 

“Okay,”


	3. Let's Be Dumb

For a few months after that thinks were still off between them. The had accidently gotten too drunk again multiple times with the same result. They knew they shouldn’t, and they had the same awkward conversation after.

“I’m not ready.”

“I suck at relationships.”

“We’re better as friends.”

No matter that half of those things were lies, or half-truths at least.

* * *

Sokka finally talked with Katara about his breakup with Suki. Katara said that she understood, people aren’t always meant to be even if they seem like it.

Sokka finally saw Suki again and it didn’t go as planned. Like woke up in each other’s arms, wrong. He needed to escape for a while and figure out his feelings, so he went to the Southern Water Tribe for two months. He felt bad. Even though him and Toph weren’t anything, he felt like he had betrayed her. He knew he hadn’t; they had meant to stop sleeping together after the first time, but they were drawn to each other. The other problem was that he still missed Suki. Not so much anymore, but it was hard. They had been together for a long time and they had so many memories together. He missed his friend. Both of them.

Then the worst happened. They knew it was coming, honestly it was a miracle that she had lived as long as she had. Gran Gran had died. Sokka was just glad that he had been there. Katara came down as soon as she heard. They spent a week together morning their Gran Gran. During that week, Sokka told Katara about what had happened when he saw Suki. He was confused, they both knew that they didn’t love each other anymore, so why was it so easy to fall together again. Eventually, Sokka had said that it was time that he finally went home and Katara decided to accompany him back. He wanted to talk with Toph, or maybe just get drunk with her.

They flew into Air Temple Island, and Katara invited Sokka to stay for dinner. He was going to decline and go home, maybe swing by Toph’s on the way, when he heard her voice.

“So, when do Sokka and Katara get in?” Toph asked.

“Soon. I can’t wait for her to get back. I miss her.” Aang commented. You could almost here the goofy grin through his voice.

“Well, lucky for you, you don’t have to.” Katara said as she walked into the room. Sokka wasn’t sure how Toph would feel about being in the same room as him. He hadn’t exactly left on the best terms. At least, if you don’t count leaving in the middle of the night with only a letter pinned to the door, that he stupidly forgot she would need help reading, good terms. Toph walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder with more heft then she usually used.

“You know that I can’t read, right Meathead? My neighbor had to tell me that there was a note on the door after it sat there for two weeks, and then I had to ask her to read it for me.”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t think about that.”

“Clearly! You’re staying for dinner.” Toph said with command in her tone.

“Well, I was already planning on it but okay.” Sokka replied. Technically he was planning on finding Toph and spending the night with her, but this worked just as well. Sokka had really missed her. More than usual. At least she didn’t seem too mad at him. Dinner was nice, he had a good time catching up with the gaang. It was too bad that Zuko wasn’t there. And Suki. Damn, he missed Suki.

“Well, I’m going to head out, its been a while since I’ve slept in my own bed.” Sokka was ready to go home and sleep but he was also hoping Toph was leaving so that he could talk to her alone and maybe walk her home. “Toph are you staying?”

“Nah, I’ll walk out with you. Bye guys, thanks for dinner.” Toph said as she got up from the table.

“No problem, it was good seeing you guys.” Aang said as they walked out.

“It really is nice to see you.” Sokka said. He paused for a second longer. “I really missed you. Like a lot.”

“Yeah, I missed you too Meathead.” They then got on the boat together, happy that they hadn’t missed the last ferry of the day.

“Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?” When Sokka asked this, Toph’s face froze like he knew something he shouldn’t.

“Well you already know about my police for that I started with the city. Nothing else to talk about.” Toph said, trying to not talk about whatever was on her mind. “Actually, I should tell you something.”

Toph paused for a long while like she wasn’t actually going to tell him, at the same time the boat docked.

“Well?” Sokka asked.

“I’m…well I’m kind of seeing someone.” Toph said.

“What do you mean by kind of?” Sokka asked. What had happened with her being bad at relationships?

“I mean that I am, but its not something serious.” Toph replied. She felt guilty. She had told him multiple times that she was bad at relationships, which wasn’t a lie. It just had happened. She was mad at him for leaving with out a word. Then she had brought the guy over, and he had spotted the letter. She was still hurt though.

“I thought you weren’t good at relationships?” Sokka asked clear hurt in his voice.

“I’m not. But its easy when its not serious.” Toph replied. Her and Sokka could never be less than serious, it would ruin them if they weren’t. Luckily Sokka was thinking the same thing.

“I slept with Suki. Ran into her and it just kind of happened. Didn’t really know what was happening till it was over.” Sokka admitted.

“Sounds familiar.” Toph said with a slight sigh. That hurt too. More than it should.

“I guess this means we shouldn’t get drunk together anymore.” He said.

“Yeah, probably.”

* * *

After this life got busy. Or at least that was the excuse Sokka and Toph used whenever they hadn’t seen in each other in months. The last time they had been in the same room for more than an hour or two was when Katara had Bumi.

It was Bumi’s first birthday, and everyone was there for his party. Toph and Sokka hadn’t really talked to each since the conversation of the way home from Air Temple Island.

“Hey,” Toph said.

“Hey,” Sokka replied back.

They both just sat there with the silence lingering between them when Zuko came up to them.

“Hey guys. Long time no see. How have you two been?” Zuko asked.

“Good. I’ve been busy with council stuff and traveling back and forth to the south to be there for dad.” Sokka answered.

“Yeah, me too. Becoming Chief was great, but its been hard work. Life’s been busy.” Toph answered next.

“Are you still with that guy?” Sokka asked her.

“Which one?” Toph asked.

“Oh,” Sokka said with sadness in his voice, “Guess that answers the question though. Are you with anyone currently?”

“Nah, none have stuck for longer than a month.” They hadn’t realized it, but at some point Zuko had excused himself from the conversation to join his wife and daughter. “So, are you dating anyone?”

“No. Like I said been I’ve been a little busy with work and my dad. I should be here more though, I missed most of Bumi’s first year of life. Worst uncle ever.” Sokka sighed sadly.

“You’re not a bad uncle. And Bumi won’t even remember that when he grows up.” Toph said, trying her best to comfort him the best way she could.

* * *

When the party ended and everyone was leaving, Toph invited Sokka over for a drink.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Sokka asked, remembering the last time they had gotten drunk together.

“No,” Toph replied truthfully.

Okay was all that Sokka said and they headed to Toph’s house.

* * *

They really should’ve known better.


	4. Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard for me to write. I got there eventually, but it took me a bit. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

By the time that Aang and Katara had their second kid, Sokka and Toph were back to just being best friends. They hadn’t been _together_ since Bumi’s first birthday and now Bumi was four and half now, that was very important to Bumi. He wasn’t four. No, he was four and a half, this fact being very important to him. Sokka and Toph had taken to laughing at this together. Especially, anytime Aang or Katara called him four and Bumi was very adamant that he wasn’t four, he was four and a half.

While Toph had been dating the same person for two years now, Sokka still had yet to meet him or hear his name. It had brought up multiple arguments between the two. Sokka thought he deserved to meet the person that seemed to be making his best friend happy, and Toph thought that she deserved a private life, even from her best friend. In the end they had decided that maybe it was better for the two of them to not discuss their love lives with the other.

This became a problem when Sokka ran into Toph and her boyfriend at a bar one night after a long day at work. Toph had been too focused on her boyfriend to notice that Sokka was in the bar with them until it was too late.

“Hey, Toph. This must be the boyfriend I’ve heard so little about.” Sokka said, the jealousy not slipping by Toph even though she had been startled by him.

“Sokka. Yeah, this is Satoru.” Toph sighed.

“Nice to meet you Sokka. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s good to finally meet one of Toph’s friends.” Satoru said reaching out his hand for Sokka to shake, his other around Toph’s waist. Sokka hesitantly took his hand, gripping it firmly while he shook it, his eyes on the arm around her waist.

“Good to know that she talked to at least one of us.” Sokka said.

“Sokka, you know why I don’t talk about him.” Toph said, her voice more gentle than usual, like she was afraid she could break Sokka.

“I should go. Bye, Toph.” Sokka said, almost running out of the bar. Why was he feeling this way? He’d been over her for a bit now. Knowing that she had been with someone else had helped him move on. So why did actually seeing her with someone else bother him so much?

Back inside the bar Toph wasn’t sure what she should do. She was here with Satoru, but Sokka was her best friend and he seemed upset.

“I’ll be right back. I need to make sure he’s okay.” Toph said quickly getting up and going outside before he could even respond. Once she got outside, she had to jog to catch up with him.

“Sokka, what’s wrong?” Toph said, breathing a little heavy. Sokka spun around a stood there quiet for a few seconds. He was slightly in disbelief that she had come after him.

“I... you were right Toph.” Sokka paused, “I’m… I thought that I was over you that I could move on. I thought I had moved on but seeing you with him. It… it hurts. But you’re happy. Be happy Toph. I’m going to go.”

With that he turned and walked away. That was when Toph should have said “Sokka, wait!” but the shock of what he had unknowingly just admitted was too much for her. He was right, she was happy with Satoru, but she still had these complicated feelings for Sokka. Toph had stood frozen on the street for long enough that Satoru had come looking for her.

“Everything alright?” he asked her.

“Yeah, it’s all fine.” Toph lied.

* * *

Sokka took this as another excuse to go back to the Southern Water tribe. He didn’t even leave a note for her this time. He sent a short note to Katara that he was going home, but that was the only contact that he made with anybody about it. All of his friends, Toph and Suki included, sent him a letter making sure that he was okay. He always responded not wanting his friends to worry but was also always short with them. He knew that this action would bring one of them out, but maybe that was what he wanted. He was hoping that a certain friend would make the long journey.

The last person Sokka expected to come get him from his year in the South Pole was Zuko, yet that was exactly who came to get him.

“Zuko?” Sokka called out thinking his eyes were tricking him.

“There you are.” Zuko said upon hearing his name.

“What are you doing here?” Sokka asked.

“I’ve come to take you home.”

“I am home.”

“No, Sokka. You’re hiding. We don’t know what from- well Toph seems to know but she won’t say- but we know you’re hiding.” Zuko told him. “We gave you time because we figured there was a purpose to it, but its time to come home now.”

“I don’t know if it is.” Sokka sighed looking down. Could he really live in the same city as her and be okay?

“Well, at the very least come home for Katara. She's due any day now.”

“She’s already due? Wow, I’ve lost track of time. Okay, I’ll get my stuff.” Sokka said. Even if he wasn’t ready to see Toph again, he had to go home for Katara. The journey home was uneventful, the fire nation airships being able to go straight to Air Temple Island without having to make any other stops along the way.

“Zuko, why was it you that came to get me?” Sokka asked just as they were about to get off.

“Cause, we all knew you were going through something, but you just needed a remind that there’s people here for you. Whatever it is, we’re here. Katara wanted to tag along but Aang and I both agreed she was too pregnant for that.”

“So, Toph didn’t offer to come?” Sokka asked looking at the ground.

“She didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“Oh,”

* * *

On Sokka’s way to find his sister, in ran into someone he didn’t even think would be here. Suki.

“Oh, hey Suki. I didn’t know you would be here.” Sokka said in surprise.

“Yeah, the whole gang is here. For the baby and for you.” Suki said.

“Oh,” Sokka said shocked.

“Do you have a minute to talk, I have something I need to tell you.” She asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Umm, well I’ve already told everyone else but you’ve been gone and this isn’t something you tell someone, especially an ex through a letter and I-“

“Suki, what is it?” Sokka asked cutting off her rambling.

“I’m bi.”

“Oh. Okay, that’s cool. I’m glad that you could figure that out for yourself.” Sokka told her.

“It doesn’t bother you?” She asked him, with hope in her eyes.

“No, of course not. It actually makes sense; your eyes linger on girls sometimes and that makes more sense to me now.” Sokka said. “I’m happy for you, you should be happy Suki, with whoever makes you happiest.”

“Thanks, Sokka, it means a lot.” Suki said while hugging him.

“Hey, do you know where Toph is?” Sokka asked her suddenly having the urge to check on his best friend.

“She’s with your sister, in her bedroom.”

“Thanks,” Sokka said and went off in search of his sister again.

He knocked on his sister’s door and opened it. Lying on the bed was Katara, with Toph standing facing her.

“Hey, sis. Toph.” Sokka said. Toph turned around when she heard his voice, one hand rubbing her swollen belly.

“Hey, Meathead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew that it was going to go there eventually, but this wasn't the original way I planned for Sokka to find out, but I think it turned out great. What do you guys think?


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka has some shit to work through. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the ending was too perfect for me to try to keep going.

_But you’re happy. Be happy Toph._

He knew that he had told her this and he meant it too, but he didn’t think that this, a literal child, would happen so soon. He had no right to be mad at her, he knew this, but that was the only thing that he felt right now, pure rage. Without saying a word, Sokka turned around, slammed the door, and walked towards the dock. He couldn’t handle whatever he was feeling right now. He should have stayed for Katara and Aang’s sake, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He expected someone to come after him, like Zuko had at the South Pole, but nothing anyone said would change his mind this time. Luckily, he didn’t have to convince whoever came after him because no one did. He realized this when he got on the ferry, along with another thought; Katara and Aang had to have known before today. As a matter of fact, he’d place a pretty large bet that Zuko and Suki did too. That made him even more mad. His best friend had told someone else before him. She probably told Satoru first. Satoru. Who did he think he was?

* * *

“I should go after him,” Toph told Katara.

“No, give him time to cool down, then you can go talk to him,” Katara said.

“I’ve lost him Katara. I’ve really fucked up.” Toph quietly said through tears.

“No, no. Come here.” Katara patted the bed, and when Toph on the bed she pulled her close. “You haven’t lost him, he’s still your best friend. It’s probably just shock and maybe a little anger.”

“That was more than a little anger. You don’t know what’s happened between us. This…I think this might be the thing that breaks us.” Toph said breaking down into sobs.

“ _Shhh…_ it’ll all be fine, just give it time.” Katara said trying to soothe her friend. Toph ended up falling sleep against Katara their bellies rubbing against each other.

This was how Aang found them later asleep on one another.

“I hate to wake her up,” Aang sighed. He went over to Toph and gently shook her awake. “Toph. Hey Toph. You got to wake up.”

“Huh,” Toph mumbled wiping the sleep out of her eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s only 8:30 p.m., but one of your officers is here. They said that they need to discuss something with you.” Aang said gently.

“Thanks,” Toph said getting out of the bed. “Where are they?”

“Just outside the door. See you later Toph, we’ll send for you if she goes into labor.”

“Yeah, thanks again.” Toph said walking out of the room. “What is it that you felt the need to come get me on my day off while visiting the Avatar?”

In a very quiet voice, low enough that only someone close and with good hearing could pick up, the officer said, “It’s Councilman Sokka ma’am. You told us to always come get you if he ever got into trouble. And also, Satoru, he’s there too.”

* * *

“I’ll speak to Satoru first.” Toph said stepping aside with him. “Satoru, can you tell me what happened?”

“Yeah, is there anywhere a little more private we could go?” he asked.

“Follow me,” Toph said leading him to her office. She sat at her desk and waited for him to speak.

“He came to be around 7:30. He was obviously drunk. He started going off about how you deserved better than me. Then he tried to hit me. I pushed him off, and he started talking about how I got you pregnant. He then tried to hit me multiple more times, and before I could get him to calm down some of your officers spotted us pulling him off me. They brought us both down here when they realized who we were.” Satoru relayed the story.

“Thank you, Satoru, you’re free to go now.” Toph told him.

“Toph does he know that we broke up almost a year ago?” Satoru asked the confusion clear in his voice.

“No,” she sighed, “life got a little complicated between the two of us. You know why I broke up with you.”

“Yeah, I do. Well, good luck with him Toph. Him and the baby.” Satoru said and he left her office.

~~~

_“I thought that my feelings for him had faded a long time ago. But before he left Sokka said something to me that made me realize that they hadn’t. Sokka and I have been complicated for a while now. We’ve made mistakes with each other. I can’t drag you along when I don’t know how I feel.” Toph told him._

_“I get it. Thank you for telling me that. I hope you find someone who can make you happy Toph, I really do.” Satoru told her._

_“Thanks, you too Satoru.”_

_~~~_

Toph sat there for a while rubbing her belly, thinking about things. Eventually, she got up and asked an officer to bring Sokka to her office. Then she sat back down. He entered her office eyes to the floor, still drunk.

“Oh, Sokka,” Toph sighed.

“Toph, I-I’m-“ Sokka started.

“I know. Come on, let’s get you home.” Toph said getting out of her chair and offering Sokka her hand. He took it and stood up.

“I’m sorry,”

“I know,”

* * *

Back at his apartment, they were sitting on his couch still holding hands.

“It’s not his, Sokka. We broke up a month after you left.” Toph told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sokka asked.

“I didn’t want to upset you more.”

“So, who’s the guy you’re with now?”

“I’m not. It was a one-time thing. Complete accident, but also something really good.” Toph said, her voice even softer than it was before.

“Is he going to be in their life?”

“No, I didn’t get his name and he was only in town for a week.”

“So, you’re raising them alone?”

“Yes, well, no. I’ll have you guys. I know you’ll always be there for me. Come on, you should go to bed.” Toph said grabbing his hand a leading him to his room.

“Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me” he pleaded with her.

“Never,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute aren't they.


	6. You Love Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Suki and Sokka friendship.

Sokka woke up with a headache, his arm around a small body, with a round stomach.

_Shit, not again. We can’t have done this again._

Sokka shot up, his hands trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved the blanket off himself. That was when he realized that he still had the same clothes on from the day before. The same clothes from the South Pole. He was in major need of a shower. He hoped out of the bed and into the shower, trying to forget that he had woken up in the same bed as Toph. The year away from her had only done one thing for him, and that was realize that she was the one for him. The only one. Coming back and seeing her pregnant he was hurt, because he obviously wasn’t the only one for her.

“Sokka,” Toph’s voice called.

“I’m in the shower,” he called back. He heard the door open, followed by footsteps.

“I knew that much, Meathead. I have to get to work, but I’ll see you at Katara’s okay?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

“Feel you later, Councilman.”

* * *

Sokka got out of the shower and was pulling out clean clothes to put on when there was a knock on his front door.

“One sec!” Sokka called out. He quickly pulled on his loincloth and a pair of pants, then went to open his door. “Thanks for wai-, oh, hey Suki. Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I need for you to put a top on.”

“Sorry, I just got out of the shower. Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Sokka said walking back into his room to throw a top on. “I was just about to make some tea; do you want some?”

“Sure, that’d be great. Sokka, I need to ask you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It’s about yesterday. You ran out so quick after I told you that I was bi, and I just wanted to make sure we were fine.” Suki quietly said. Upon hearing what she was saying Sokka stopped what he was doing and went to sit next to her.

“Oh, Suki. No, that wasn’t about you. I didn’t know that Toph was pregnant and I kind of freaked out on her. I’m so happy that you were able to speak your truth about who you are. Please, never doubt that.” Sokka said brushing his hand on her arm.

“Oh, good. I thought maybe you weren’t okay with it. I’m glad to know you are.” Suki told him. “But why did you freak out about Toph like that. She just didn’t want to tell you through a letter.”

“We…well, we have an even more complicated past then the two of us. I, we, have slept together on more than one occasion. Also, I didn’t leave things between us on good terms.” At hearing this Suki was speechless, and Sokka realized his slip up.

“You…Toph…together…like sex?” was all that Suki could manage.

“Uhhhh,” Sokka started his hand rubbing his neck out of nervous habit, “yeah, didn’t really mean to tell you that.”

“How did I miss that? How did we all miss that?” Suki asked out loud, not really talking to Sokka but just talking. “How long, how long have you two been sleeping together?”

“Well, it started right after we broke up. I went straight to Toph that night, we got drunk and then… you know. Then it happened multiple times after that until I saw you again and ran to the South Pole. Stopped for a while until the night of Bumi’s first birthday. That was the last time.” Sokka told her, deciding there was no point in hiding the truth now. “Please just don’t tell anyone else. I promised Toph, we promised each other.”

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone else. It’s your thing to tell. Is she the reason you ran home for a year?” Suki asked him.

“I…well, yeah kind of. I… did you ever meet Satoru?” Sokka asked.

“No, I heard about him once though.”

“She was dating him for two years the day I meet him, the day before I left. I hadn’t known his name or what he looked like before that. Seeing them together, it hit something for me. I thought that I was over her, hell, I didn’t think my feelings ran that deep before that. I told her to be happy and ran.”

“Oh, Sokka. You love her, don’t you?” Suki asked.

“Yes. I do, but I…I don’t think she loves me.” Sokka admitted.

“Sokka…” Suki started.

“No, I don’t want speculation. I can’t handle it. Plus, Toph is going to have a child to care for, she doesn’t have time for a new relationship.”

“You never know unless you ask.” Suki told him.

“I can’t add to her plate, not right know at least. Suki, I really don’t want to talk about me or Toph anymore, so unless you want to talk about something else, I don’t want to hear about it.” Sokka said, tired of trying to process these new emotions in front of someone.

“Oh, yeah of course. Umm… there’s this girl that I’ve been talking to.” Suki said.

“Yeah, and who would this girl be, do I need to check her out for you.” Sokka joked.

“No, no.” Suki laughed. “You already know her actually. It’s Ty Lee.”

“No, shit! Huh, you know what I can actually see that. Good luck with that, Suki. I was going to go to Katara’s, want to join me?” Sokka asked her.

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

The walk to Katara’s was nice. Sokka caught Suki up with what he had done with his time in the Southern Water Tribe, and Suki told Sokka what she had been up too in the last year. As they were arriving at Katara’s, Sokka asked Suki again to not tell anyone about him and Toph.

“Sokka, I know we’re not together anymore, but you’ll always be my first love. I would never betray your trust.” With this Sokka pulled Suki in for a tight hug.

“Thank you, Suki. I’ll always love you too.” Sokka said into her hair. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

“Hey, Katara. Sorry about rushing out of here so quick yesterday.” Sokka told her as he walked in her room.

“Come here.” Katara said patting next to her on her bed. “Sit.”

“Surrrrre. What’s this about?” Sokka asked getting nervous.

“I know that you rushed off because of Toph, not because of me so that is fine. But I need to know why Toph being pregnant is such a big deal to you?” Katara responded.

“She’s my best friend and I was mad that she didn’t tell me. But she came by last night to tell me that she didn’t tell me over a letter because it felt wrong. We made up. I apologized for rushing out.” Sokka said his lie having been in his head since he planned to come over.

“Bull.” Was all that Katara said in response to that.

“What are you talking about?” Sokka asked trying to act as confused as possible, which wasn’t hard considering he thought the lie was pretty good.

“I know you to well. That’s not how you would respond if you came back and saw that Suki was pregnant.” Katara said.

“Well, one Suki isn’t pregnant, and two Suki isn’t my best friend. Matter of fact today is the first time, in a long time that I’ve had decent conversation with Suki since the breakup.” Sokka said.

“So, my analogy was off. But I know that I wasn’t. What’s going on between you two?” Katara asked.

“I love her, okay?” Sokka admitted.

“You love her?” Katara asked not expecting this answer but also not knowing what he was going to say at all.

“Yes.”

“Does she know?” Katara asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Katara responded. The two of them sat there in silence in till Katara spoke again. “That’s why you left isn’t it? And why she seemed to know why you left when the rest of us didn’t? And why she didn’t come get you from the South Pole? She knows, doesn’t she?”

“Yes.” At this Katara pulled Sokka in for a hug and the two fell asleep.


	7. I Don't Believe Myself Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry about the gap. I started this while on break because of the virus and life got away from me. This chapter i super short but it got where i wanted it to be. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for all he support!!

Katara had the baby later that same day that Sokka admitted that he was in love with Toph. Sokka stayed in town realized no matter how much it hurt, he had to be there for Toph and his sister. Sokka was in the room when Toph was having her baby not wanting her to be alone, even though Katara would be in the room too. 

“You’re doing great Toph.” Katara told her, “just a little bit longer.”

“I can’t. I can’t push anymore. I’m not ready.” Toph said.

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever meet, the greatest Earthbender of all time, right Toph?” Sokka told her.

“Right. Okay, Katara, I’m ready.” Toph said. The baby was born soon after that, and soon enough just Sokka, Toph and the baby were left in the room.

“She’s beautiful Toph. Absolutely, beautiful. She has your green eyes.” Sokka told her.

“You don’t think she’s going to be blind like me, do you?” Toph asked worried.

“No, she’s staring right at you. And even if she is, she has you too help her cope.” Sokka said.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I just…” Toph said.

“You’re her mom, you only want the best for her, it makes sense.”

“Thank you for staying.”

“No, where else I would rather be. I wanted to ask you something.” Sokka said nervously. 

“Ask away.”

“I was wondering if you wanted me to move in for a little bit, while you get settled into a routine. It’s fine if you don’t-“

“That would be great,” Toph said cutting him off.

“Really?”

“Really.”

* * *

“IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!!!” Katara yelled at him.

“She needs help.”

“Sokka, this is going to kill you. She has help, it doesn’t mean you need to be there all the time.” Katara said.

“I’ll be fine…”

“I don’t believe you. I have to go, think about it okay.” Katara said as she left.

“I don’t believe myself either.”


	8. It’s Always Been You

Katara was right, the next three months almost did kill him. Not only did he fall deeper in love with Toph, he fell in love with Lin too. He loved her as much as he loved his niece and nephews, like she was his daughter. Once Toph had settled, he decided that it was time that he moved out. She’d have to get used to being a single parent eventually and he needed to get away while he still could. He went to the South Pole, to catch up on some work and so that he was farther away than 10 blocks. He didn’t stay for long knowing that this was no longer his home or where his people were. Toph, Lin, Katara, Aang, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Zuko, even Suki, those were his people now and he wanted to be close to them.

Life was good when he got back. Work was good and he saw Toph and Lin at least once a week. He made sure to visit his sister and her littles as often as he could manage with his busy schedule. He even managed to see Zuko every month or two, which also usually meant seeing Suki as they were his guards. He still felt like he was missing something. He knew that it was Toph. He was missing the casual presence she had when they lived together. He started to try to fill the void however he could, meaning a steady stream of women through his apartment. Most of his friends didn’t even know that he was making his way through so many women, but Toph heard a lot more than most, and had heard the rumors floating around.

* * *

“This has to stop!” Toph said as she walked into his apartment.

“What are you talking about, Toph?”

“The constant stream of girls.”

“They’re women Toph.”

“I’ve heard about the girls you’ve been with, none of them fit the category of women.”

“Why do you even care Toph?”

“Because Meathead, I care about you. This can’t bee good for you. Whoever you’re trying to get over, just get over it!”

“IT’S YOU, TOPH!!” Sokka shouted at her. He slumped down. “It’s you I’m trying to get over. It’s always been you.”

At this Toph sunk into the couch next to him. “Me?”

“Yeah, Toph. You. Your strength, your stubbornness, your nicknames, the way you care for Lin, the way you protect the city, the way you say my name, every single thing about you. I’m trying to over all of it. I’m trying to find it in someone else, but the thing is, you’re impossible to replace. No one can come close. I love you, and I can’t give you up, but I have to get over you and this is the only thing that’s made a dent.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, you. It’s always been you.”

“I’m still bad at relationships.”

“We’ve been friends for years.”

“Would you still love if I only was with you every other week?” Toph asked.

“Toph,” Sokka said, grabbing her hand gently with his, “I’ll love you till we’re grey and old. It’s always been you and it will always be you.”

“You should move back in.”

“You’ve been fine on your own.”

“Yeah, but I want you there. Please, Sokka be there.” Toph told him and then leaned in and kissed him.

“I’ll always be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I know its kinda a vague ending, but I always planned it to be. I will clear up that I mean for Sokka and Toph to be together and that Suyin is Sokka's and Toph's. Thanks for the love and support!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think so far?


End file.
